gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor
The ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor is a mobile suit featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny MSV. Technology & Combat Characteristics A ZAKU Series unit designed to serve as a testbed for experimental design features used in later Gundam-type mobile suits. The ZAKU Splendor is used for testing the Core Splendor cockpit system later utilized on the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam and the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System. As a result, it is made of three modules (the Chest Flyer, Leg Flyer and the Prototype Core Splendor) similar to the Impulse Gundam, and has the receivers for the energy transfer system installed in its head. The armament of the ZAKU Splendor consists of four hip-mounted grenades similar to the ones used on the standard ZAKU units as well as two shoulder shields, similar to the ones used on the ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom. Besides these fixed armaments, the ZAKU Splendor can also use two types of beam rifles and a sword for close combat. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :The ZAKU Splendor has two shoulder shields like the ZAKU Phantom but the spikes have been removed, instead each shield has two fins near the top edge. These fins improve the flight capabilities of the chest flyer, helping it exceed the developers' expectations. ;*Hand Grenade :The ZAKU series of mobile suits is equipped with four hand grenades, two mounted on each side skirt armor. The grenades are mid-range explosives that are used in the same manner as ordinary grenades. Though the ZAKU can only equip four grenades there are five models that can be equipped in various combinations: :;*ZR30F Fragmentation Grenade :;*ZR20E High Explosive Grenade :;*ZR271 Thermite Incendiary Grenade :;*ZR11Q Flash Grenade :;*ZR13Q Smoke Grenade ;*Beam Rifle :The suit can use two different types of beam rifle, one looks like a modified form of the ZAKU's standard beam rifle, while the other looks like a prototype version of Impulse Gundam's beam rifle. ;*Sword :For close combat, the ZAKU Splendor is equipped with a physical sword. Special Equipment & Features ;*Prototype Core Splendor cockpit system :A test version of the Impulse Gundam's Core Splendor. It cannot transform into a plane form like the Impulse's and has inferior flight performance, but it is still sufficient for testing the concept. ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :A wireless energy transfer system for recharging a mobile suit's battery, this system was first tested on the ZAKU Splendor in order to gauge its strengths and weaknesses. Unlike the system later used by the Second Stage Series MS, the ZAKU Splendor has two energy receivers on its head. History Built before the Impulse Gundam, the ZAKU Splendor was developed for testing the Core Splendor system and the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System. The satisfactory results gained from the tests allowed for the successful development of the Impulse Gundam. Two units were built in total, one was destroyed during testing while the other survived and was afterwards stored in an unknown location. Picture Gallery ZGMF-X101S - ZAKU Splendor - Core Splendor.jpg|Core Splendor zgmf-x101s-cf.jpg|Chest Flyer zgmf-x101s-lf.jpg|Leg Flyer zgmf-x101s-beamrifles.jpg|Beam Rifles zgmf-x101s-sword.jpg|Sword References ZGMF-X101S - ZAKU Splendor.jpg|ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor ZGMF-X101S - ZAKU Splendor0.jpg|ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor - Design Notes and Trivia *The Zaku Splendor is similar to the MS-07W Gouf Combined Test Type. External links *ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor on MAHQ.net